


The Times Team Arrow is Caught Red-Handed (ff#5)

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Olicity Flash Fics Summer 2014 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ballet, Caught, F/M, Gen, Humor, Manicures & Pedicures, Movie Night, Olicity Flash Fic, Olicity ff#5, Oliver laughs, Relaxation, Romantic Comedy, Roy cries, Team Arrow, Tumblr Prompt, girl time, smoakandarrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few little fics about the secrets team arrow attempt to keep from one another and the times they are caught red handed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver is Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity Flash Fic Prompt #5; you can find it on tumblr blog Smoakandarrow, Olicity flash fic tag.
> 
> I was super bad and didn't even bother to time myself; more chapters to come this weekend, lol.

John and Felicity finished sparring and stood catching their breath. It had been a quiet week and they were taking advantage to work on her self defense skills. 

It had mostly been with Digg, a few times with Roy and Sara, but not Oliver. It had been months since their team leader had worked one on one with their team genius.

"What's he been doing, anyway?" Felicity asked suddenly.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, even if he isn't the one training me, he's usually here working out or sharpening things."

Diggle glanced around the quiet basement. "I guess you're right. Huh." He picked up his phone and typed. " 'Where u @?' Not that he'll respond. He's taken to silencing his phone lately."

"I've noticed. I think he's trying to avoid Isabitch." Diggle snorted at Felicity's nickname for the co-owner of QC.

DING. "Imagine that! 'Just doing paperwork at the office.' Yeah, right."

Felicity smiled broadly and went to her computers. After a few minutes, she gasped and choked. "Oh dear lord...JOHN!" And she pointed emphatically toward her monitors.

Diggle jogged over and coughed out a laugh. There was Oliver, up on the empty Verdant dance floor, clearly practicing ballet.

"Wh-wh-is he-huh?" Diggle scrunched up his nose in a very Felicity manner.

"Come on!" Felicity grabbed the still stunned man's hand and pulled him up the stairs. They literally tiptoed toward the club floor and peeked around the corner.

Classical music was lightly playing and Oliver was prancing and leaping quite gracefully.

Felicity was biting her shirt sleeve, tears streaming down her face. Diggle was using every special ops skill he posessed to keep still.

After a few strained moments, Oliver called out, "ok, fine. You found me. Want to come join me or just hover?"

Felicity laughed and skipped over to him. "Why are doing ballet? And up here? Alone. Why not downstairs? Did you take classes or is this some weird island thing or--"

"Felicity!" Oliver rolled his eyes. "Just trying it out."

"But you're so go--"

"Thea may have made me watch a few seasons of some dance competition. It's actually quite similar to the yoga and fight moves Shado taught me."

Diggle laughed heartily. "Whatever, Oliver! We caught you red-handed!" He sobered suddenly. "Hey, isn't the open call for Starling City Ballet's Nutcracker next week?"

Felicity punched him in the side but snorted a laugh anyway.

Oliver grinned and winked. "Hey, some of those dancers are quite...limber..."

Felicity blushed before rolling her own eyes and turning away. "You did remember that I keep all footage from this buildings security cameras, right?"


	2. Roy Gets Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns home one night and finds Roy watching a movie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies now; I've been sick and don't feel this is my best. But it was a little idea nagging at me, so I embraced it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver gently closed the front door. It was late, the house dark. Except for...Oliver walked softly down the hall toward the faint, flickering glow.

The television was on, sound almost muted, and Oliver could make out the profile of Roy lounging on the couch. Thea was clearly asleep, her feet resting on Roy's lap, his hand casually dropped over her calf.

His other hand...was holding a tissue? And, wait, were those tears?

Oliver froze to take in more details of the scene before him. The screen was playing some chick flick, overly romantic dramady that Thea had already made him watch since his return. Oliver had suffered through and then binge watched a whole season of Breaking Bad.

But why was Roy watching it when Thea was asleep and wouldn't know if the channel was changed?

And why was the kid CRYING?!

Oliver looked at the screen again. Ugh, it was that sappy part where the dude gives up his career for the woman he loves blah blah blah.

Suddenly, Roy let out a sob so loud that Thea woke up.

"Huh? Roy?" She sat up and reached for him. He turned and buried his face in her neck. Thea looked over her boyfriend's shoulder and locked eyes with Oliver.

"Eh hem?" Oliver cleared his throat. "So, Roy," he grinned at the startled young man. "Rom-Coms, huh?"

"Uh, it was Thea, she chose it."

Thea clucked her tongue. "Naw uh, Mister. I voted for the latest Transformers movie. You insisted on this cry fest."

Roy's mouth hung open, his eyes doing that kicked puppy thing, and Oliver chuckled.

"Well, only cause I know how much you love it! You did make me see it twice in the theater."

"No, sorry Roy," Oliver slowly started to back out of the room. "She was asleep and you were still watching. I caught you red-handed, and red eyed, crying into that ball of tissues, the remote within reach and yet completely being ignored."

"It's ok, babe," Thea snuggled into Roy's side. "I still know what a manly man you are. I won't tell that you love THE WORST chick flicks."

"I, however," Oliver spoke up as he pulled out his phone, "well, I can NOT make such a promise." And he started typing a text to the rest of the team as Roy vaulted off the couch after him.

Oliver laughed and ran for his room, Roy shouting threats, and Thea shouting at them both.

"What in heaven's name is going on out here?!" Suddenly everyone stopped. Moira was wrapping a robe around herself and glaring at each of them. "Some of you may have nothing better to do, but I need my sleep. In MY house."

"Of course, Mom, sorry we woke you." Oliver hid his smile.

"Sorry, Mrs. Queen, on my way home now..." Roy sprinted back down the stairs, pecked Thea on the cheek and was out the door.

Thea scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Idiot...3-2-1--"

"Hey, Thea? Can I borrow your car or you want to drive me home?"

Oliver chuckled as he listened to them leave, bickering like an old married couple.

His phone chimed and he laughed as he read Felicity's response. 'Duh, how did you not know that already? Haven't you noticed his workout mix is every song from every cheesy rom-com of the last decade?'

Well, no, he didn't really pay attention to things like that. But he would certainly use the information.

He could resist sending one last text before going to bed.

'Red-handed Roy...think I should base YOUR vigilante outfit on that, or stick with your hoodie?'


	3. Red-Handed Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity catches Sara....red-nailed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of Smoakandarrow's tumblr Olicity Flash Fic prompt #5

Sara sighed, grinning hugely at her feet. She wiggled her toes and the bubbles tickled.

"What scent is this?" she asked the older woman in Cantonese.

The woman smiled and told her it was almond and mint and that her accent was quite good for a cheeky American girl.

Sara shrugged, smiled contently and sat back in the chair. Her fingers found the massage controls and set it, without looking, to her favorite.

The few other customers were silently enjoying their treatments as well, and slowly, the softly murmured Cantonese of the women working lulled Sara into a somewhat relaxed state.

She adored this place. It was the only girly indulgence she embraced. Sin had found it or her and insisted she try it, and to her surprise, Sara found it almost as good as that place in Hong Kong.

She grimaced slightly as she recalled why and how she had found that place...a "job" for the League...

"Do you want a color or just the boring again?" asked her pedicurist.

"Boring please," Sara responded automatically in the other language without opening her eyes.

"SARA?!" Her eyes flew open. "Sara! Hi!" Felicity flopped down into the empty massage chair next to hers. "I didn't know you got mani pedies!"

"Uh, hi." Sara didn't know what to say--NOT a problem around Felicity Smoak.

"If I knew, we would have come together!"

"Well," Sara tried to sound polite. "It's kinda just an alone thing, for me? You know?"

Felicity nodded. "I get that. No worries. I have my tablet and headphones and a great book I'm listening to, so go back to recharging."

Sara reflected Felicity's smile back, happy once again that Oliver had found this friend and teammate; she really did like Felicity, just, not, well, here.

Felicity handed her bright color choices to her gal and waved at Sara as she put in her earbuds.

Sara grinned and shook her head before relaxing again.

\---->

"Ok, all done!" chimed Sara's manicurist in English a little while later.

Sara opened her eyes. She looked at her plain polished toenails and smiled. She turned her hands over and gasped.

"RED?!" she screeched, followed by a string of Chinese curses.

The women all started to laugh and chatter and it took a moment for Sara to figure out they were pointing at Felicity.

Sara slowly pulled the tablet from the other woman's hands and then carefully removed the ear buds from her slowly flushing ears.

"Felicity." She glared into her face. "Explain." And she waved her cherry red nails under Felicity's nose.

"Well," Felicity smiled sweetly--it was that damn sweet smile that made Diggle give in and Oliver stop frowning and Roy huff in defeat. In other words, Sara was probably doomed, too. "I just thought it would be fun, you know, since I DID catch you red-handed doing something EXTREMELY girly..."

Sara clenched her jaw. But when saw the cute smile waiver on her favorite cute nerd, her anger cooled. She felt herself wanting to laugh. So she settled for an eye roll and small chuckle.

"Uh huh," and she resumed her seat calmly. "Just remember, Smoak, Diggle put me in charge of your training for the next month." She let that hang between them as she asked the still smirking manicurist to redo her color.

"Oh, you are no fun! Not even a pale pink?"

"No. Boring, like normal, please." The woman clucked her tongue but nodded, adding that Felicity was a good friend to make her try something new.

Sara watched the red get wiped away. A friend. Huh. "I suppose you are right," she uttered to herself. And then she smiled just slightly.

"Caught red-handed...I don't suppose this will stay just between ourselves, will it?" She turned and Felicity shrugged. 

"Oh, I could be convinced to keep mum, say, by cutting the training down to three days a week instead of 5?"

Sara narrowed her eyes. "Four instead of seven."

Now Felicity rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, deal. I'd shake on it, but I don't want to get any red on MY hands..."


End file.
